With the development of display technology, the liquid crystal display technology has been widely used and plays a vital role in industrial production and people's life.
As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display panel is generally formed by assembling an array substrate 1 and a color filter substrate 2 in an aligned manner. A lead wire area 12 is provided in the array substrate 1, and the lead wire area 12 needs to be exposed to connect with the input end of a peripheral circuit. Thus, a part of the color filter substrate 2 corresponding to the lead wire area 12 needs to be cut off, so that the lead wire area 12 in the array substrate 1 is exposed.
The cutting of the color filter substrate 2 is generally performed after the array substrate 1 and the color filter substrate 2 are aligned and assembled, and along the boundary of the lead wire area 12 and a non-lead wire area in the array substrate 1. When the color filter substrate 2 is cut by adopting cutting equipment, glass chippings are produced along a cutting line 3, meanwhile, the glass chippings are left in a region of the lead wire area 12 corresponding to the cutting line 3, so that lead wires 14 arranged in the region of the lead wire area 12 corresponding to the cutting line 3 are easily scratched. Serious scratch may even lead to poor contact of the lead wires 14 and finally lead to faults of the liquid crystal display panel.